lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Men In Black: The Video Game
''LEGO Men In Black: The Video Game ''is a video game in the Lego video game franchise, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by WB Games. The game is based on the Lego Men In Black Line and it's storyline covers the three films. The game is available on Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and iOS. The game was released worldwide on June 14, 2012. Gameplay The gameplay of LEGO Men In Black: The Video Game is similiar to the previous Lego Video Game franchise instalments. The player has a HUB location which is accessible after completing the first level of the story of the game. The player can switch between two characters at every instance and in the stories must switch sometimes with more then two characters to solve puzzles and problems of the levels. The game deploys a series of gadgets similiar to those usable in LEGO Batman: The Video Game though they act in the capture of the extra-terrestial enemies of the game, defeat of them and help to solve problems and puzzles. The central HUB location of the game is the Men In Black Headquarters and the four screens found in the central lobby of the Headquarters pertain to accessing the three film stories and the fourth screen a gag of Michael Jackson rambling on and looking around whilest hoisting up a Men In Black suit which references the appearence of Michael Jackson from the second Men In Black film in which he desired to be a Man In Black. There are purchasable gadgets and weaponry in the Armoury area and purchasable silhouettes in the Locker Room Area as well the gag of the tiny extra-terrestials who inhabited Agent Jay's locker from the films. Multiplayer Mode The game employs the two player split-screen technique introduced in Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, there is also online support for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Development News of the game was first released on January 14, 2011 and by November 28, 2011 the game was revealed as being opted for worldwide release on June 14, the month prior to the release of the third Men In Black film. Trailers Trailers of the game first surfaced on January 14, 2012 with five trailers being released in total. The first three vignette trailers of the three movie stories and the following two Theatrical Trailers. The vignette trailers was done with previous Lego Video Game Franchise instalments LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Video Game. Reception The game received generally positive reviews hacking up an Official Nintendo Magazine percentage of 80 (matching LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4). GameSpot scored it a 7/10, complimenting the heightened bombastic abilities of the playable characters, use of clever whimsical cutscenes and overall delivery of the game. IGN praised it with a 7.9 Levels I Trouble In The Desert Playable Characters: Agent K, Agent D The Blinking Chase Playable Characters: Jay, Overweight Officer 1 Enter The Men In Black Playable Characters: Agent K, Agent J Frenzy On The Farm Playable Characters: Edgar, Beatrice Orion's Belt Playable Characters: Agent K, Agent J, Dr. Laurel Bugs! Playable Characters: Agent J, Dr. Laurel (Regurgitated) Neuralyzing K Playable Characters: Agent K (Slime), Agent J, Dr. Laurel II Waking Jeff Playable Characters: Agent J, Agent T The Light Of Zartha Playable Characters: Ben, Laura Scoping The SoHo Playable Characters: Agent J, Agent F The Lighhouse De-Neuralyzing Playable Characters: Agent J, Kay (Kevin Brown), Jack Jeebs Headquarters Invasion Playable Characters: Agent K, Agent J, Neeble, Geeble, Sleeble, Mannix The Light Heads Home Playable Characters: Agent K, Agent J, Laura Category:Video Games Category:Warner Brothers